The present invention relates to a power generating exerciser. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exerciser which can drive a power generating device.
Some exercisers have brakes to retard the speed of exercising. Certain types of exercisers are driven by driving machines which need electric sources. These exercisers may waste the physical energy of the users. In order to utilize the physical energy of the user, it is necessary to provide an exerciser which can generate electric power.